<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinky promise? by sweetvoicepudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608195">Pinky promise?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding'>sweetvoicepudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumaede week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, Music, Slightly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Kaede~ can you teach me Piano?” He asked, grabbing her arm so she couldn’t continue playing.</p><p>“Huh? Why? I mean, I’m not against it, I’m glad you want to learn but I'm just confused why?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side, a cute confused expression on her face.</p><p>“Because~ I love you wanna get to know what you like!” He said, smiling “Nishishi, I’m lying! I wanna do it because it's cool!” He said, lying.</p><p>She smiled, a blush crossing her pale face “Maybe another time, it's getting late now. I promise next time I’ll give you some lessons!”</p><p>“Okie! You pinky promise on that?”</p><p>“Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die!”</p><p>But she lied</p><p>~~~~</p><p>[Childhood Friends AU/Sheet Music/Promise]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oumaede week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinky promise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short one for this day, sorry I couldn't really think of anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kokichi stomped as he walked down the long tiled floor of the deserted school. He rubbed his bloody cheek, who knew being pushed off the playgrounds monkey bars would cause harm! The more he rubbed, the more it hurt but he didn’t stop, sand getting pushed deeper and deeper into the cut. It stung like a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 12-year-old being bullied by some high schoolers, it was funny, power got to their head. They had more power over that situation, they were way older and bigger, there was nothing Kokichi could do. It was stupid, stupid stupid. Tears pricked his eyes, how pathetic. The sound of his shoe’s stomping on the ground was soon drowned out by the sound of a beautiful song, one played on a piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, looking up from the colorful ground, his eyes searching for the source of the sound. The song was quite calming, like a song you could fall asleep to. The slightly open door caught his attention, walking a little closer the sound got louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… this is where it is coming from?” She mumbled to himself, standing outside the door for a second, listening to the sweet music filter through the crack. Taking a breath and gathering his confidence before opening the door with a creak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a large music room, standing in the middle was a large grand piano and sitting on the bench in front of the piano was a girl with light blond hair. Her head was down, playing the piano on and on without stop, she was totally invested in her music, not hearing Kokichi come into the room despite the sound of the door opening. Kokichi walked closer to her, peeking over at the girl, head still down. Her hands were flying over the keys as she played the melody. He was entrapped by it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Kokichi sat down in a chair behind the girl, somehow the pianist didn’t even see him then. He smiled, forgetting about all his problems. Resting his elbows on his knees and putting his chin on his palms. Watching the girl, he lost track of time, they were there for hours at most, he wondered how long she had been playing before he came along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the girl stopped, looking away from the piano at last. Looking over at the clock the girl gasped “Oh! It’s gotten so late! How long have I been playing?” She asked herself, standing up and starting to pick up her stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi smiled “Ooh, you’ve been playing for a while!” He started laughing when she jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-who are you?! When did you get here?!” She sputtered, clutching her book bag to her chest “...H-hey, ur cheek is bleeding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He raised a hand to his cheek, remembering about his injury “Nishishi, I got beat up by a bunch of gang members!” He lied, putting his hands behind his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, let me help you.” She walked closer to Kokichi, holding her hand out “I have some stuff that can help!” She had a warm smile on her face, it was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi stared at the blonde girl for a bit, he could feel his heart skip a heart. He slowly reached his hand out to take hers “Finne, I’ll let you help me, but tell me your name first!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, oh yes! My name is Kaede Akamatsu! What about you?” The blond girl, Kaede asked Kokichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kokichi Ouma! And don’t forget it!” He gave her a big toothy smile, which made Kaede giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise! Lets clean ur face!” She dragged him off to the bathroom for water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks after, the two hung out together, Kaede playing the piano and Kokichi watching and listening to her. He loved the piano now because of her, he was jealous of his talent, all he was a decent leader for a small group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi leaned on Kaede as she played, humming along to the song. After she finished the song Kokichi sat up, looking at Kaede</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kaede~ can you teach me Piano?” He asked, grabbing her arm so she couldn’t continue playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why? I mean, I’m not against it, I’m glad you want to learn but I'm just confused why?” She asked him, tilting her head to the side, a cute confused expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because~ I love you wanna get to know what you like!” He said, smiling “Nishishi, I’m lying! I wanna do it because it's cool!” He said, lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, a blush crossing her pale face “Maybe another time, it's getting late now. I promise next time I’ll give you some lessons!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okie! You pinky promise on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinky promise, cross my heart and hope to die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she lied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kaede asked him “Are you thinking of someone else?” He felt his heart sink. She had forgotten already huh?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>